Scott Pilgrim VS Kingdom Hearts
by kingdom nice
Summary: was just bored.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Going on to make a Scott Pilgrim/Kingdom Hearts crossover. I'll be using the movie one as I didn't read the whole comic series yet...

SCOTT PILGRIM VS KINGDOM HEARTS!

**7: MISTER PILGRIM!**

He remembered his first Evil Ex fight with Matthew Patel as he was falling down of an endless abyss, only seeing Matthew's face.

**6: Hey, You!**

And then Scott remembered the Second Evil Ex, Lucas lee, as he was diving down on his skateboard.

**5: I'm not afraid to hit a girl...I'm a rock star.**

His blood boiled as he remembered Todd Ingram, as he was fingering him in the air(?)

**4: I'm a little bi-furious!**

He almost forgotten about Roxy Richter, the Fourth evil Ex...And a girl!

**3 & 2: I'm hearing voices!**

He then remembered the Amp Vs Amp battle with the Katatanagi twins. That was one of the toughest battles ever as it was next to the last Evil Ex

**1: You wanna fight me...For her?**

Gideon Graves was the one who made the Evil Exes, he wanted Ramona all for himself and not for anybody else.  
>Scott didn't want to know what was about to happen next, as he thought he was dead...Just like before. And remembered the last words that Gideon said. "You can't cheat...Death."<br>Which he went back to life by an extra man and went back to life, but he didn't have one now.  
>Maybe he was dreaming<p>

The next thing he knew, that he was running away from something. That he was in some sort of canyon, as he looked back.  
>A stampede was chasing him for who knows how long, but he still had to run away.<br>Scott then saw some sort of cliff, he didn't know to be roadkill or fall into the abyss, but the abyss sounded more safer then being roadkill.

He was falling down of the clear blue sky and over the ocean, but what the hell was a canyon over the ocean?  
>Scott was so confused at this dream, and splashed into the water.<br>There as he tried to open his eyes, was a castle as beautiful as the ocean.  
>But as he looked at the palace, he almost drowned and got back up.<p>

He later saw a city with a familiar site, it was Sydney, Austria! Or was it Australia?  
>Scott then tried to swim over their, but the waves began to stir, as he turned around, a giant whale was chasing him.<br>But just then, the whale stopped and dived down, and Sydney was gone. In it's place was a strange ship.

Scott tried to climb it, but as soon as he reached the open. A pirate was in front of him, it wasn't just any pirate. This one was...an octopus.  
>"Hey do you know Mat.." But before he could fully ask the Pirate if he knew Matthew Patal, the pirate aimed, at him!<br>He was surprised, at the pirate, as his hands slipped and he fell down.

But as he fell down, all he could think of Ramona.  
>He was in the dark abyss again.<br>Scott was dropped onto something softly, he tried to see where he was.  
>But he was still in the dark abyss, but one step changed everything.<p>

From his feet appeared to be Eagles, coming up from what appeared to be a floor.  
>When he looked around, the floor was bright, just like a window.<br>When he looked around, the colors of the window were brown and yellow, and in the center was Stephen Stills.  
>Of course, Scott doesn't know if he is still mad at him for the Chaos theater thing.<p>

_"This must be a dream..." _Scott said, as he walked around.  
>But just then. In the center, Scott saw something shiny.<br>"Ohh! Something shiny!" Scott shouted as he ran for it, hoping it would be coins.

When Scott got to the center, it was a shape of his head on a keychain, but not a coin in site.  
>"What the...?" he didn't know what to do with it.<br>It was very puzzling to him very well.

_Ding Dong!_

Some clock or bell was heard faraway, it was kinda weird hearing that.  
>But just then, the floor was shattering.<br>And Scott screamed over his lungs as he fell down towards to his doom.

He woke up again.  
>But this time it was a different kind of floor.<br>This time, it was both Knives and Neil. Holding hands.  
>As Scott went to the center, something happened.<br>Some dark creatures appeared, all ant-like.

But he didn't have either of his swords, But that didn't stop him from beating them with his bare hands.  
>It didn't work though, as they just phased through them.<br>Just then, the keychain in his left pocket began to glow.

The keychain then was attached to some sort of key-like weapon.  
>The handle-guard was shaped like a orange and blue heart, with the blade dark blue and had stars, with the teeth being the number seven.<br>Scott swiped at one of the creatures, making it disappear.  
>He then smiled at the other creatures approaching him. "Ready to be smashed?<p>

As he destroyed the dark ants, one by one.  
>he felt tired, but saw a bottle of green stuff, he didn't know what it was.<br>Scott wondered, was this still his dream? Or reality?  
>Behind him, as he turned around. Was a door with a heart on it.<p>

"Why is this door here?" He asked himself as he looked at the side of it, but having no room.  
>Scott sighed, opening it. The bright light blinding him.<p>

As he opened his eyes again. He was somewhere different, he was at three different places at once.  
>One was a giant clock tower, with two of the clocks having a different time, as one was 2:00 clock, and the other, 1:40.<br>The second one was a dark jungle, being endless.  
>And the last one was a boarded up building, as if it wasn't lived in for years while the snow are falling.<p>

**"Choose your path wisely..."**

"What?" Scoot asked, wondering who called to him.  
>But he didn't know which path to choose.<br>The Jungle? The clock tower? Or the abandoned building?

But he was curious about the jungle, so he chosed it,

**"You chose the Jungle, use your strength wisely."**

The Jungle was a bit dark, as Scott saw the entrance.  
>But he still had to venture in this dark place.<br>"I want out of this dream already..." Scott said, as he tripped on a tree branch.

But then, the dark ants appeared again.  
>"But why would I?" He said, as his key-weapon appeared again.<br>He charged and swiped them one by one. and evaporated out of existence.  
>Scott ventured into the jungle again.<p>

He was then hearing some strange sounds.  
>It was mostly animals, roaring, or doing their 'thing'.<br>But he was mostly wondering what was going on in his head.

He then saw something far away glowing.  
>Scott than ran towards the glowing light.<br>But what's with the glowing in the middle of a jungle?

As he came out to the clearing, he saw what was familiar...  
>It was the Chaos theater.<br>"Now I must be dreaming..." Scott said, shaking his head.

As he went into the door, he saw the same elevator when his final battle with Gideon Graves.  
>Scott went onto the elevator, and it slowly descended to the bottom.<br>It wasn't boring though, as the dark ants appeared again.

When the elevator landed, the door opened to the dancing floor.  
>But it was quiet, as no one were dancing or talking. Since that it was empty.<br>But at the flight of stairs, leading to a chair, was something glitching.

The glitch was getting clearer, seeing a some familiar eye glass.  
>It was Gideon! But what was he doing in his dream?<br>Gideon was still being glitchy, but that was not all, he was out of his 'throne' already and six to eight feet away from him.

Ramona's seventh evil ex smiled evily, and got out his sword,  
>Scott then summoned his weapon, ready to battle.<br>Gideon glitched again and went past him.  
>It didn't do anything...Until Scott fell down to his knees.<p>

Scott saw Glitcheon smiling evilly, as he was still on the ground.  
>He then went towards him, attacking him back.<br>Both of the weapons clashed, and Scott was facing Glitcheon.  
>"So wE mEEt AgaIn!" Glitcheon said, in a distorted voice.<br>Scott's hair rose as he heard the voice, full of hatred.

Glitcheon jumped back, and back on the stairs.  
>Scott dashed toward him, hoping he would get out of this crazy dream.<br>As Scott tried to attack him, Glitcheon dodged it as he jumped.  
>He was back on the floor again.<br>"I WaNT mY GirL BaCK ThAnk YOU!" Glitcheon said angry.

Scott dodged as his old enemy swiped his sword.  
>"Face it! Your dead! Ramona's not yours anymore!" Scott shouted as he slashed at Glitcheon's knee, making him glitch again.<br>Glitcheon stood up, trying to get his sword again.  
>"YoUr GOing to BE DeaD wHEn I finISH You!" Glitcheon glitched again, right at Scott with his sword pointing at his face.<br>Scott dodged the sword's way, and punching Glitcheon in the face, temporarily making him glitch.

Both weapons clashed again as Scott and Glitcheon both looked at each other.  
>The whole Chaos Theater was beginning to tear apart, but they ignored as they fought.<br>Scott stabbed Glitcheon in the chest, hoping to get out of his dream.  
>"I'LL GeT RAmoNA Back! No MATter WhaT!" Glitcheon said, as he was disappearing.<p>

Scott then finally saw the Chaos Theater crumbling down.  
>He was wanting to get out of his dream, not make the Chaos theater crumble!<br>The whole place was then disappearing. From the elevator to the signs.  
>Scott saw himself disappearing also, as he saw his feet disappear.<p>

He didn't know what would happen, if anything could happen.  
>He saw the windows again, with new ones this time.<br>The third one was Kim drumming.  
>The fourth one was his other self, Nega Scott.<br>And the final one was himself and Ramona.  
>But then he saw all of the windows shattering into pieces.<p>

Scott woke up from the nightmare.  
>He noticed that he was in Ramona's room.<br>He forgotten about the dream as the sun was out.


	2. Chapter 2

"" Talking.

_"" Thinking_

**() Subtitles**

SP VS KH

Chapter 1: Disappearing Toronto!

It's been a month since Scott defeated Gideon, he and Ramona are now dating.  
>He now had a job, being a dish washer...But hey, he needed money since that the Seven Exes are now gone.<br>Scott went to the kitchen, seeing a note on the kitchen door.

_"Dear Scott,_

_Went to my job at Amazon.  
>Sorry I didn't wake you up. But you looked peaceful when you were asleep.<br>Don't worry, there is Cereal in the cupboard and don't worry about me._

_Love, Ramona._

_Ps. Don't worry about the Seven Exes._

Scott sighed, knowing that Ramona was okay.  
>He checked the calender, seeing that it was Saturday.<br>So he had a day off, but he didn't know what to do.

**(Seriously! He doesn't know what to do!)**

He went out, seeing if he could find something to eat.  
>The coldness of the wintery Toronto was beginning to melt into the hot summers day.<br>Scott was beginning to melt figurivtly, as the sun's rays were blinding him.

He was still wondering about the dream, was it something that he was going to do in the future?  
>But he had to get it off of his head for it.<br>He saw the coffe shop where his little sister Stacy was working in.  
>Scott hoped that julie wasn't working there again.<p>

It was some line, about ten people were in line.

**(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10)**

At least he saw the menu, it would give him time to see the menu.  
>He was now thinking about the dream again, spacing out.<br>Scott tried to get Gideon out of his brain, as he was inside his dream.

It was bothering him as he saw he was near the cashier.  
>He then looked at the menu again.<br>Scott then knew he wanted to order something not soy.

"May I take your **(Beep) **order? Scott." Said a certain voice.  
>Scott got out of his daydream, and saw Julie...Again.<br>"Julie! What are you doing here?" Scott asked, _"Again..."_

"Your sister has a day off. And is finding somebody who's not going to be nabbed by Wallace." Julie said, as one person ordered something and she gave them them coffee.  
>Scott had a headache again. "Can you give me a bottle of water please?"<br>Julie gave Scott a bottle of water, and went to a table as he paid.  
>He was now thinking about the dream again, what did it mean?<p>

Scott looked out at the window seeing something in an ally.  
>It looked like some sort of shadowy ant-like creature.<br>But why was it here? But he didn't think about it.

(Arrow points at shadow heartless) **(Forshadowing!)**

Later, as Scott exited the coffee place, he was thinking of going to the park.  
>He hadn't been there in a while, since his talk with his little sister Stacy when Ramona, while still mind controlled. Broke up with him to be back with Gideon.<br>As he walked, he saw the shadowy creature again, going into an allyway, but he didn't think about it much, as he passed by the allyway.  
>But he didn't see the creature attack a man, and making him disappear leaving only a heart.<p>

As he almost made it to the park's stair's, his headache started to begin.  
>But when he got to the top, he almost fell.<br>But what shocked him was that he was caught.

He noticed his sister had caught him. Worried about her big brother.  
>They were now at the swing sets, with Stacy worried.<br>"Scott, you look sick. You should go to the doctor." said Stacy, looking at her brother.  
>But Scott wasn't sick, it had something to do with his dream.<p>

"I had a dream last night, and it has something to do with my headache..." Scott said to his little sister, thinking she would understand him.  
>Stacy sighed, "Scott...I don't know about that."<br>Both Scott and his sister looked at each other silently.  
>"Scott's right Stacy..." said a familier voice. Scott and Stacy looked forward, seeing Nega-Scott.<br>But how did he know about that?

"The reason I know is I'm you." Nega-Scott told him.  
>Scott hesitated something to ask. But got the answer. "What does my dream mean then?" He asked.<br>Nega-Scott shook his head no.

Scott looked down, he thought his other self would know.  
>"But it has something to do the people disappearing in Toronto." Nega-Scott told them.<br>_"Of course!" _Scott thought in his head.  
>But Stacy was confused. But then noticed. "Now I know, the news said that a lot of people had been disappearing!" She said.<p>

Nega-Scott was about to say something until Both Scott and Stacy saw something they shouldn't have seen.  
>The buildings were disappearing, into a black hole above them.<br>Scott knew Ramona and the others were in danger! Even if Stephen Stills wasn't talking to him.

"We have to hurry!" Scott said, grabbing Stacy and Nega-Scott going into Scott's head.  
>Stacy was scared, not wanting to know what would happen next.<br>As they began to go down the stairs, at the bottom of it were the same shadow beings.

Stacy screamed as Scott was trying to know about these creatures.  
>"Wait as I try to fight! Don't worry!" He told Stacy as he clenched his fists.<br>Stacy couldn't watch as she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see her brother hurt.

Scott tried to attack them with his fists, but he couldn't as they kept on dodging it, and getting behind his back.  
>He was in cuts and bruises as they were surrounding him. And jumping onto him. Trying to get his Heart.<br>Stacy cried as she saw her brother covered in those things. Crying as she's going to be next.

But something happened to Scott as he heard his sister's scream.  
>He needed to protect her and find Ramona! He didn't want to give up!<br>A single light was on his left hand, and as he slashed it, the same weapon he had in his dream appeared from the light.

Scott, determined to protect his sister and find Ramona before the shadows take her first.  
>The shadows tried to attack him, but slashed them one by one.<br>But one got away and went towards Stacy, in fear of being killed by it.

Scott saw it before it got to his sister and killed it.  
>He went to see if his sister was alright, seeing her crying and hugged each other.<br>"We still have to find the others!" Scott said, as both he, and Stacy ran forwards.

As they ran, Toronto was beginning to look weirder and weirder.  
>It was as if the buildings were weird as the black hole thing was getting bigger.<br>Some of the buildings looked like they were stretching while others were being torn apart.

At some times, the monsters appeared and tried to attack Scott and Stacy.  
>But Scott got rid of them, and ran as fast as they could to find Ramona and the others.<p>

It wasn't that far now that they saw Ramona near at the entrance of the Chaos Theater now.  
>"Ramona!" Scott called out to his girlfriend. happy to see her, now all he had to do was find the others.<br>But something was wrong, as she turned around...She wasn't herself.  
>"Scott...Help...Me!" she called out, before the the black hole thing became even bigger.<p>

Scott tried to rescue her, but the doors of the Chaos theater opened, and seven shadowy hands grabbed her.  
>But all Scott could get was Ramona's bag, and the Chaos Theater disappeared.<br>As Stacy ran towards him, she tried to reassure him, but no avail.

"Scott!" They heard Kim and Knives' voices, as they looked at one of the broken buildings, a strange ship was behind Scott, and at the back door, was Knives and Kim.  
>Stacy and Scott ran for it, as Stacy got on the ship, she was beginning to wonder if she would see Toronto someday again.<br>But as Scott tried to get to the ship, the road he was standing on began to tear apart. With him on it.  
>He tried to run away from it, but Toronto was beginning to disappear.<p>

Scott tried to find out what happened, right now.  
>But right now, a giant shadow appeared right behind him.<br>As he turned around, he saw a giant shadow creature, this one was different.  
>Instead of ant antennas, this one had messy black hair, and a hole in the shape of a heart.<p>

Stacy and the others, with new people in it, saw the giant creature too.  
>"What the <strong>(Beep) <strong>is that thing? !" Julie asked, horrified at it.  
>"That there's a Heartless! And the boss to them to be exact!" said a young man with blond hair.<p>

**(Baldroy  
><strong>**Age: Unknown  
>Series: Black Butler<br>One really bad chef by using a Flamethrower...)**

"What's Scott going to fight the giant with that thing?" Neil called out, pointing at the Keyblade Scott had.  
>Baldroy looked out at the window seeing Scott with the Keyblade. "That there's the keyblade, it's used to fight the Heartless!" He said.<p>

Scott looked at the Darkside Heartless, was this the thing that was destroying Toronto?  
>He ran towards the giant being. With his Keyblade at hand.<p>

The Darkside had it's eyes focused on Pilgrim, and Pilgrim focused on it.  
>Scott tried to attack it, but no avail, as the Darkside tried to punch him.<p>

The darkside slowly punched it's hand onto the ground, making the small part around it.  
>Making more heartless in the process.<br>This made Scott's fight...A little more harder.

Scott slayed them, and one Heartless attacked him in the back.  
>But he killed it before it could attack again.<br>He then saw the giant creature getting to to blast something from it's empty chest with dark energy.

But it did bought Scott some time to attack the hands...For a little bit though.  
>As he saw the blast, the dark energies were chasing him.<br>Scott dodged one by one from the dark energies.  
>From the last energy, he saw the giant shadow monster creating a dark fireball from it's hands.<p>

At the Gummi Ship, Stacy and the others saw the battle.  
>"Kid! Grab that seat and use the fire turret!" Baldroy called to Neil.<br>"The name's Neil! And I'm not a kid!" Neil said, as got on a chair, and went to the turret controller.  
>Neil carefully aimed the turret at the Darkside, and as the Darkside's dark fire was almost ready. Neil fired.<br>About three or five bullets came, and came right on the Darkside's face.

When the Darkside fell. with his face in front of Scott, he was going to thank whoever fired those bullets when he's done with the Darkside.  
>Scott slashed once.<br>Slashed twice.  
>And three times!<p>

Scott thought he was finished, but the Darkside had gotten up, and he thought he had to kill it for sure!  
>But the Darkside didn't fight this time, as it floated up towards the now giant black hole.<br>The ground Scott was standing on was beginning to disappear.  
>He tried to find the ship, and saw that is was behind him!<p>

"Scott!" he heard his friends voices. But when he turned around.  
>He thought he saw Gideon again. But he needed to go to the ship now!<br>Scott ran for it towards the ship as fast as he could.

The ground disappeared as he ran towards the ship.  
>Stephen Stills held out his hand to catch Scott, even if he was still mad at him.<br>Scott was running out grounds, so he thought of something.  
>He jumped towards the ship, catching Stephen's hand on on to lift him up.<p>

As Scott was inside the Gummi ship, it flew as fast as it could. Before Toronto disappeared.  
>But for Scott, he fell asleep. Hoping that it was all a bad dream...<p>

"Scott!"


	3. Chapter 3

SP VS KH

Chapter 2: Radiant Garden

"Hey! Wake up." said a familiar voice, Scott was a bit tired to see who it was.  
>When he turned around, he saw someone. But was still hazy from the Darkside Battle.<br>Scott could of sworn he saw Ramona, but still hazy.

"Good, you're awake." he heard the voice again.  
>He saw the person a bit clearer now. It was Ramona!<br>"How long was I asleep?" Scott asked her.

"You fell asleep when you got onto the Gummi ship, after the battle with the Heartless." she told him.  
>Scott saw the daylight sky of the window, but didn't know where he was now.<br>"Tell me Ramona. Where are we?" Scott asked tired.

"You're in Radiant Garden, and My name is not Ramona..." She said.  
>Scott was confused, this wan't Ramona?<br>His vision became clear now. The woman wasn't Ramona, but a young woman with short, raven hair, dark blue sleeveless shirt, black and white vest, black shorts, and black shoes.  
>He was now confused as hell!<p>

"Who are you! And what did you do to the others?" Scott shouted to the young woman.  
>"My name's Yuffie, and they're okay!" Yuffie said.<p>

**(Name:Yuffie  
>Series: Final Fantasy VII<br>One young ninja besides Naruto! Believe it!)**

Scott thought he was dreaming of the fight of the Darkside.  
>But it wasn't a dream, it was real!<br>He thought he would of been in bed with Ramona again as he fell asleep.

Yuffie sighed. "Come on, I'll so you." she told him lifting his hand up.  
>Scott followed the young ninja.<br>The young ninja ran fast, as Scott was slow.

"Hey over here!" Yuffie called out.  
>Scott went into a room.<br>There he saw Kim, Knives, Stephen, Stacy, Julie, and Neil.

"Scott!" Knives called out, as she hugged him.  
>He was glad that his friends (And Stephen) were safe.<br>"Has anyone seen Ramona?" Scott asked the group.

"I'm sorry Scott, but she was kidnapped by the black hands." Stacy told her big brother.  
>Scott became downhearted as he heard this.<br>"I contacted Sora, so he and the others should be here soon." said a young man with a scar on his face, shoulder length brown hair, black fluffy coat with a red lion head on it, white shirt, dark brown pants.  
>"My name's Leon by the way." he told Scott and the others.<p>

**(Squall Leonheart.  
>Nickname: Leon.<br>Hates being called Squall.)**

"So our world has been destroyed?" Neil asked sadly, as he looked down.  
>"I'm afraid so." said another female. She had a long light brown hair tied in a ponytail, dark pink blouse and pink shirt, with a dark red coat. "I'm Aeris."<p>

**(Isn't she suppose to be dead?)**

Scott and the others introduced themselves.  
>"Mr. Leon, where are we anyways?" Scott asked the scarred man.<br>"Your in the Radiant Gardens' hospital wing." Aeris told Scott.

Scott said nothing.  
>"Thanks anyway..." Was all he said.<br>Scott went to go outside.

Right now, he was wanting to know where Ramona was.  
>The Town square was busy, doing some shopping.<br>And Scott couldn't know what the currency was for this world.

He looked at the castle, it looked like it was almost completed.  
>"What's the use? It's not like I'm going anywhere soon." Scott told himself.<br>The sky was calm, and Scott was hoping for an answer.

"Hey, are you okay?" a new voice asked.  
>Scott sighed. "No, I'm not...okay?" He said as he turned around, but finding no one there.<br>"Down here!" a voice said.

Scott saw a cat, and a wolf.  
>"I am starting to be crazy, because one of them talked to me..." Scott rubbed his head as he saw them.<br>But just then, the cat hit his head hard.

"What did you do that for? !" He asked.  
>The cat had crossed his arms, "Not to show that you're crazy." the cat told Scott.<br>"Well it worked! So go away." Scott told the cat.

"Look kid, Worlds come and go! Get over it!" The cat called out.  
>But it made Scott even worse.<br>The wolf then knocked the cat out cold.

"Look, ignore what he said." The wolf said.  
>"He may be true, but most people can't get over it. But Sora had saved every world that was devoured by the darkness. So don't worry, your world will appear again soon."<br>Scott smiled a little.

"What's your name? Including his..." Scott asked the wolf, while pointing to the cat.  
>"My name's Nanaki, and this one's name is Cait Sith." He told Scott.<br>"Thanks. My name is Scott Pilgrim." Scott kneeled down to Nanaki's so he could shake his paw.

A little later, Knives came to him and offered to get him lunch.  
>Apparently the currency here is called Munny.<br>So they got out the cheapest thing they could afford for now, a Popsicle called Sea-Salt Ice cream.

At first, it was salty, kinda like the sea. But it was also sweet.  
>"Thanks Knives, for the ice cream..." Scott told the ninja.<br>Knives smiled at his friend. "I know how you feel, about how Ramona was kidnapped."

Scott looked at the sky. "I know that, Ramona might be out there somewhere. But I think that Gideon might have something to do with this." He said.  
>Knives was confused. "But didn't you defeat him? Last time I checked, he turned into coins."<br>Scott knew that, but he couldn't have gotten back alive.

"The ants, they had something to do with the Seven Exes." Scott told Knives.  
>"Heartless." Knives corrected him.<br>"Huh?"  
>"The ants, they're called Heartless." Knives said.<p>

Knives told him the story that Leon told her about that Heartless came from the darkness of every heart.  
>But some were to pure to have a Heartless.<br>And the keyblade has the power to stop the Heartless.

"So this is a Keyblade?" Scott asked, as he summoned his keyblade.  
>"Yes, Baldroy told us while you were fighting the big one." She told him.<br>There were still answers for Scott.

"Hey, are you the guy that Leon told me about?" asked a voice.  
>Scott and Knives looked back.<p>

They saw a young man, about sixteen years old, he had spiky brown hair, dark blue eyes, dark red sleeveless shirt, light blue jacket, light blue jeans, a crown necklace, and big yellow clown shoes.  
>"If he described me, yes. My name is Scott, and this is Knives. What's yours?" Scott told him.<br>"It's Sora. Nice to meet you Scott." Sora told him.

"Sora, are you here because our world has been destroyed?" Knives asked the spiky haired keyblader.  
>Sora nodded. "I helped other worlds, so don't worry."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

SP VS KH

Chapter 3: Disturbed Harmony.

"What was that?" Scott asked. He sensed something was in danger!  
>Knives looked at him, wondering what was wrong.<br>"I can sense it too, a world is in trouble." Sora said.

Later, they got on Sora's Gummi ship.  
>Sora introduced his two friends.<br>Donald and Goofy  
>Scott, Knives, and even Nanaki including Cait Sith were in Gummi Ship.<br>"Which world is in trouble?" Knives asked, she was a little bit excited.  
>"Don't know, but we'll find out! Sora said, avoiding a Heartless ship.<br>"Wake me when we get there!" Cait Sith said, sleeping on a chair.  
>Donald looked at the cat, and then Scott.. "Don't look at me, I didn't invite them!" Scott called out.<p>

In the current world that was in danger, with four islands facing each other. with a pink creature having a shell crown was looking at the three of them, behind it was a shrine of sorts.

**_Disturb not the harmony, of fire, ice, or lightning.  
>lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world they clash.<br>Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
>alone it's song will fail, thus the world will turn to ash.<br>Oh chosen one.  
>Into thine hands bring together all three.<br>Their treasures combine,  
>The key,<br>tame the beast of the sea._**

We now see a strange airship. Floating among the clouds.  
>A man was in front of something in stone that he set upon.<br>"And now, it begins..." He said.

**(Lawrence III  
>Series:Pokemon<br>Only appears in the second movie.)**

A beep was heard, alerting Lawrence.  
>It was from his computer assistant.<br>"Analysis indicates that the titan of fire, referred to in the ancient inscription is the fire pokemon Moltres."  
>The computer showed a creature in flames.<p>

"Belived to have originated from the Orange Islands. The Titan of Lightning Zapdos."  
>The computer showed a bird looking like it was made of lightning. And then showed a beautiful blue bird.<br>"And Articuno, the Titan of Ice. Historical Documents confirm that these unique Pokemon only seen in three the Orange Islands. Near Shamouti Island."

As Lawrence got onto his chair.  
>"Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. Anyone of them will be a priceless edition for my collection, but together they are the three keys that unlock the 'ultimate' treasure." He talked to himself.<br>A map was shone in front of him. "Pokemon matching subject parameters, Moltres, Zapdos, And Articuno." his computer told him.  
>"Good."<p>

his computer chair rised to see the ocean.  
>But he was not alone, as someone was hiding behind one of the objects.<br>It was Riku. He now had a dark green sleeveless shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers. "I have to get Sora over here now!" he said quietly.

Outside of the airship, It was over the Island where Moltres was.  
>Ice Cannons appeared and was shooting all over the island.<br>Once it iced a cave, something was heating up.

Out came the flames and the same bird from the Computer's Image, Moltres!  
>The Ice Cannons angered the legendary fire pokemon.<br>It then went towards the airship.

Trying to battle out the Airship, Moltres used it's fire.  
>The Ice Cannons hit Moltres, but dodged the next ones.<br>But just then, dark rings appeared from Airship.  
>Moltres tried to destroy them, but no avail.<p>

The rings started to surround it, Moltres screamed in pain.  
>It became a cage to Moltres, bringing the fire pokemon back to the Airship.<p>

Lawrence looked at a map, having three pieces in it, but the piece that looked like Moltres disappeared as an orb caught it.  
>"That was fun, it's like a simple game of Chess." he said.<br>"Next, I'll capture Zapdos, then Articuno soon after. That will flush out the king. And then, things are going to be interesting." Lawrence said as he then recited the prophecy.

"_Bring together all three, the key, tame the beast of the sea. _Lugia!"

Under the sea, a creature was was swimming, sensing something.

**(World name: Shamouti Islands.)**

With a twinkle in the sky, the Gummi ship was falling, and turning into a boat.  
>Scott saw the ocean, seeing that it was calm.<br>"Is this world really in danger? Seems safe to me." Knives asked, looking at the calm water.

They then heard a noise that sounded like someone was sick.  
>They turned around, seeing that Cait Sith was Sea sick.<br>"I hope the next world...Doesn't involve water!" he called out.

"Hey!" Called out a voice.  
>They looked back, another boat was out in the ocean.<br>There were about four people, and two creatures.

**(Pikachu, Tracy, Maren, Misty, Togepi and Ash)**

"You need any help?" Asked The green-haired girl.  
>Sora, Scott and Knives tried to think of something, as they are from different worlds.<br>"Yes! We're lost. Can we follow you?" Sora asked. This was a new world to him as it is to Scott.

"Of course you can!" The person who was driving the boat told them.  
>As they were following the other boat, The people on the boat introduced themselves.<br>"Nice to meet all of you, My name's Scott Pilgrim, this is Knives, Nanaki, and this seasick cat is Cait Sith." Scott introduced themselves to the others.  
>"Names Sora, this is Donald and Goofy!" Sora introduced himself and his two friends.<p>

A little bit later, Ash said that it was a nice day.  
>Misty told them that they should bring out their Pokemon.<br>Scott was pulled by Cait Sith. "What are they talking about?" The little cat asked.

Scott looked at the other boat.  
>Many strange creatures came out of some little white and green balls, making Scott and the others confused.<br>"This world is weird..." Scott told himself.

As the two boats were still traveling, Scott and Knives were in conversation, and Donald and Goofy had been trying to get Cait Sith out of his seasickness...But it kept on getting worse.  
>"So pretty much, things have been going smoothly." Scott told Knives.<br>But he sure was wrong!

**(He just had to say it!)**

A storm was coming in fast, and Ash, Misty and Tracy got their Pokemon into the Pokeballs, and tried to hang on so that the current won't get them off board.  
>"Me and my big mouth!" Scott shouted out because of the storm.<br>Knives almost fell out, but Scott luckily caught her in time.

Everybody was trying to hold on as the waves were out of control.  
>Cait Sith was inside the gummi ship so that he won't fall into the ocean.<br>And Sora tried to take control of it so it won't bump into the other boat.

Scott felt something, something under the water.  
>"What...are you saying?" He asked.<br>"I didn't say anything!" Knives called out. She thought that Scott was talking to her.

As the waves calmed down, Scott, Sora, and the others looked out.  
>"We're way off-course." Maren said, seeing the island.<br>"We're at one of the oranges islands, Shamouti Island."

Scott and the others looked on, until they landed.


	5. ending early

I'm sorry everyone, but with i'm starting to lose some ideas for my Scott Pilgrim and Kingdom hearts crossover fanfic.  
>But if anybody would make and recreate it, I'm hoping someone out there will be better then me.<br>So please take good care of it.


End file.
